


The chances

by Minnezinger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Collage, Demon Stiles, Fanart, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnezinger/pseuds/Minnezinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collages made for Teen Wolf Lottery on @Dairy.ru on request "Stiles Stilinski. Beacon Hills teens are so severe..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> something!Stiles that was too tempting, so I could not resist.


	2. vol 1. Alpha




	3. vol 2. Magical Stiles




	4. vol 3. Hunter




	5. epilogue




End file.
